Boyfriends and Bestfriends
by BEAUTYLOVEME
Summary: Ally was a normal 17 year old girl a bit geeky but cute. She has never had a boyfriend but always wishes she did. She used to have a crush on a boy named Dallas but he started to tease her and laugh at her so she kinda got over him. Today was a crazy day for Ally, a new boy came to the school and she had a HUGE crush on him.
1. New Boy

Ally was a normal 7 year old girl a bit geeky but cute. She has never had a boyfriend but always wishes she did. She used to have a crush on a boy named Dallas but he started to tease her and laugh at her so she kinda got over him.

Today was a crazy day for Ally, a new boy came to the school and she had a HUGE crush on him, all she needed to do was ask him out and turn herself from a hag to SWAG. She knew this was mission impossible but she said she will try to give herself a makeover. Ally and her BFF Cassidy went shopping like usual but Ally asked a question that made Cassidy scream in excitement. Ally herad one word before Cassidy ran off with her arm, MAKEOVER!

Cassidy and Ally went shop to shop to shop. Cassidy saw a really cute SnapBack and told Ally she should buy it. Ally agreed, it was a pink and black SnapBack that says YOLO on it. Ally Usually is a goody goody but today she had changed her rules and bought a SnapBack, cropped lace shirt and a cute pair of ripped shorts. She also bought hightop converse shoes. Ally was feeling like a swag queen!

With Ally's makeup Cassidy shopped at Maybelline New York. Ally got sexy red lipstick, lightly powdered red blush, the most volumized mascara and a cat wing for eyeliner, the colour midnight black. Ally got a full wardrobe and the hottest things in town, she even got hot pants! She was so exited to wear these to school tomorrow!

Everyone at School didn't recognise Ally but a couple of boys asked her out and she said no, her target was the cute new boy named Austin Moon. Ally wore the laced cropped top and her high shorts from Nelly her makeup was of the makeup products she bought and and she wore platform converses.

'Hey Austin, my name is Ally your new here right?!' Ally nervously asked. 'Wow, yeah I am, is it just me or are all the girls here have less swagger than you? ' austin replied with a anxious look in his eyes. 'Haha your cute, we should hang out, but um I know this sounds weird but, am I pretty?' Ally asked thinking she should've taken that back and said thanks. 'Um, ever since I saw you I thought you were cute then I thought deeper and realised that, will you go on a date with me but bring your sister err friend Cassidy, okay' Austin replied them took off then came back and said to meet him and Pie Face.

Ally was wondering all day why he wanted Cassidy to come but she forgot about it and they all met up a Pie Face. It seemed like the cups weren't filled up so Ally went to fill hers up. As soon as she returned she saw something that made her drop her cup creating a loud bang. 'How could you?'


	2. Fights

ALLY POV

I just can't believe what I am looking at. Austin, he asked me out right?! Before my eyes I saw Cassidy and Austin making out. As soon as Cassidy opened her eyes for a second she saw me and ran to her car. Austin just glanced at me then the pie for what seemed like forever. Austin looked as if he got hit by a truck when he sprinted to the door. I was just trying to process what the hell just happened, OH YEAH, Austin actually asked out Cassidy since she was blond like him and he though she was hotter. I sent Cassidy a voice mail since she wouldn't answer. I told her to tell me what happened at my place. I doubt she will come. She is my BFF! BFF= Bitchy, frog, face.

So I called Austin, but he wouldn't answer so I just sent a voice mail. I was waiting all day for a reply but to my luck, there were none. I thought I would drop by at Cassidy's place and chat to her but I thought it would be a bad idea. Wait, now that I'm thinking, maybe Cassidy and Austin are on a, DATE!

I went all around the restaurants that Cassidy loves and some of Austin's favourites. Cassidy loves the singing restaurants so I looked at them. Nope, no Cassidy or Austin. Time for some looking at every place that sells pancakes. I checked and you wouldn't believe who I saw there. It was Austin, Cassidy, Trish, Dallas and Dez. I CANT BELIEVE MY BEST FRIENDS WOULD BETRAY ME LIKE THAT! Looks like they all hate me, but why? Are Austin and Cassidy BF and GF?! Oh! I'm so going in to check if they realise me and I need to talk to them. Before that I texted Cassidy and Austin telling them to call me.

'OMG! Ally just texted me to call her AGAIN! All her apologies won't mean a thing. She kissed Austin when I went to get a drink on our date!' I heard Cassidy say before I stormed in and shouted at her 'YOU RETARD! You stole Austin from me what type of friend are you! I even have the time that Austin asked me out recorded. And you go out with my friends a don't even invite me?! I know I never say this but F*** YOU!'

She was shocked but I expected it. Dez, Trish and Dallas were starring at Cassidy and Austin for like forever. 'Run off hot pants bitch, die in hell.' Cassidy said to my face as I turned around. I was stronger than Cassidy I have changed so much, I am stronger mentally and physically. I slowly look back and Cassidy and walked to her face. I can't believe I did this but is had to so that bitch will LEARN! 'Hey honey, your the dick head here and watch out.' I said calmly until a threw a big punch to the shoulder. 'OH NO YOU DIDNT' She screamed. I simply replied 'Oh yes, I DID' and it turned into a massive fight.

Groups and groups of people gathered around to see the fight. I pulled at Cassidy's hair and broke her nail. She slapped me across the face and kicked my shin. After she look tired out, I knew I had to do it, I kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face. She was bleeding like crazy from her nose, crying and screaming. 'Next time, don't f***ing lie, bitch, and making out with him, your so f***ing low asshole.' As soon as I turned around all a saw was a black and white.


	3. Liar, Liar

CASSIDY POV

You just won't believe how much I hate Ally! Yeah, yeah I was being a little mean but, come on, SHE was more POPULAR than me! That just isn't possible. The only reason I'm hating on her is because I am in LOVE with Austin and I'm supposed to be the popular one. I figured if I stopped hanging out with her, get a BF and make Ally very unpopular with no friends will help me gain my popularity.

My nose still kills from Ally's punch. GOD SHE CAN PUNCH HARD. I admit I am acting a tad selfish, but I'm doing it for a good reason! I've never seen this side of Ally. Anyways, Austin and I are going on a date today. It should be fun, I guess. Okay! I can't hold it it, I told Austin that Ally said that she had no interest in him and that I, Cassidy should go out with him. I'm fooling Austin for my benefit? Now to think of it I'm being quite AWESOME! Ooh! Almost time for my date!

'Hey babe, what's up?' I pecked Austin. 'Nothing much, but this isn't really a date, I need to tell you something that I need to get off me chest' he replied, looking very serious. 'Okay you can te-' he cut me off, 'DID ALLY REALLY HAVE NO INTEREST IN ME?!' he said looking even more serious. 'Yes, she hates you.' is what I replied before he stormed off. He returned in like a minute and said, 'look me in the eye and tell me Ally said that' I looking him in the nose and easily said it. He just sprinted off. From a distance I heard, you ducking lira.

Austin found out that I lied, so did Trish, Dallas and Dez. They are all on Ally's side now, I am getting hung! OH! Just a dream. I haven't heard from Austin since he called me a duckin- . He knows, I think. He called me a f***ing liar. I need Austin, he is the last thing I need to complete my, GET RID OF ALLYS COOLNESS mission. Now to think of it, I am the one that brought in her coolness, for Ally. Ha ha ha.

I got tagged in a picture on Facebook, hmm I wonder in which picture. As the page was loading I saw it was on Ally's profile. OH SHIT! What did she post. That son of a bitch, devil! It was...ME BEATEN UP BY HER?! My picture was just posted to the public, the picture of me with a bleeding nose! She is going to pay, before that let's look at the comments, here are some of the liked comments: "Daayyyuuum, I've never seen such a strong girl get pounded, LOL! Weak!"with 21 likes. 'Shit! I never knew Cassidy was such a weak bitch!' With 43 likes. "Ally, Cassidy is a weak bitch, my goldfish would defend better than her!" With 59 likes.

I am just so outraged, they're all the weaklings! Arg! I posted, get a life retarded motherfker! I heard a knock on my door. Hmp, I wonder who the hell it is.  
Dang! It's a group of people, I wonder who they are?!


	4. Kidnapper

AUSTIN POV

Right now I'm at Cassidy's house, my ex, she tricked me into liking her, HOW LOW! I'm here with some friends, and Ally to ask Cassidy some questions. I am Austin Moon, I came to a new High school 5 weeks ago. I had a really big crush on a girl named Ally, but I was told she had no interest in me and that I should become Cassidy's BF. I played Cassidy's game until I realised it was a lie and Ally really did like me.

Finally Cassidy opened the door! 'What the hell? What do you savages want?!' Cassidy replied, laughing like a witch. 'WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO TO ALLY!' Dallas shouted at Cassidy. 'Oh, little, O, me?! I wouldn't hurt an ant. Look, I didn't kidnap Ally, and threaten her life!' Cassidy laughed even more witch like. Cassidy was clearly lying, Trish, pushed her away and we started to search Cassidy's house.'DONT GO IN THERE' Cassidy screamed.

As I entered her home I heard a girl mumbling. It was the beautiful, Ally Dawson. 'What did she do? Oh let me untie you first.' I untied her. 'Cassidy was jealous i was more popular than her and that I was about to get a BF and it was make her very unpopular. She tied me here and threatened me. And to think she was my BFF!' Ally replied with a sad expression. 'You weren't about to get a BF,' I started. 'So, you think I'm ugly too :(' she sad even sadder than before. 'No, you already have a BF' I kissed her for a while.

'I love you, nothing will ever get between us' Ally kissed me back. Ally hugged me and we hugged all the way back to the door and ran back to my house. Luckily, mom and dad were still at work. I called Ally's parents and told them she was okay, then I called 911. They said they couldn't help unless we had proof. I told them to question Cassidy and do the "look me in the eye" thing. Ally asked me why I went with Cassidy if I liked her. I explained what happened and she just said, 'that bitch should get arrested, for at least 9 years!'

I'm so happy that I'm dating Ally, she is the best thing that happened to my life and guess what! Cassidy is in jail! For 5 years, ha ha ha. Oh, almost time for my group outing with Ally, Trish, Dallas and Dez. We're going to Sizzler! YEY, nothing better than a buffet, wait yeah, pancakes! I'll convince them to go to pancakes on the rocks...YUMMY! Ally and I are now official, we're going to try out for X factor, why? We both have a passion for music! Ally sings like an angel and I sing, okay I guess.

Gotta go!

**Hey! Hope you liked my short series! My next one will be a crossover, part 2 to this one. So it'll be based on Austin and Ally in X factor. Let's see if they'll make it. And yes, I AM AN AUSLLY LOVER! Byee 3**


End file.
